


Before You Leave Avonlea This Time

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Not ready for Love quite yet [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Diana confessed something else at the end of "Green Gables" after she told Anne that she fancied Gilbert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Leave Avonlea This Time

"I didn't think you even thought of Gilbert in that fashion."  Anne frowned into her best friend's eyes.   She was feeling betrayed.  Deeply betrayed.

"I kept telling myself that I shouldn't.  Because my dearest friend was in love with him herself."  Diana took her deep breathe.  "I didn't want you to leave Avonlea without knowing the truth."   

  "Oh.  Thank you telling me the truth."  Anne wrapped her arms tightly across her chest.  "I don't feel for Gilbert Blythe as you thought; Diana.  Your way is clear."  Her gray eyes lowered from Diana's brown eyes looking deep into her own.  "I hope you two will be happy with one another."  

  "So you do love him."  Diana said in a soft voice.   She tried to hide the sadness from it.   After all she confessed to Anne for the very moment.  To finally force Anne to open her soul to her love for Gilbert.   The love that she had been witnessing for five years now.   A love that she was jealous of.

 Anne's eyes flew up to meet Diana's.  "Diana Barry; I do NOT love Gilbert Blythe.   Yes; I care about him deeply.   As a friend.   As an kindred spirit.  But I do not love him."  She smiled a thin line.  "You are welcomed to him."  Her hands tightened against her arms. 

 Diana stepped up close to her friend.  "What if I told you that I wasn't in love with Gilbert.   That I love another."  She placed a hand on Anne's tight right arm.  

Anne's throat suddenly drew dry.   "I need to help Matthew with the cows."  She backed away causing Diana's hand to leave her arm. 

 "Anne, I need to tell you this before you leave Avonlea this time."  Diana stepped forward once more.  "I'm in love with you."  She reached up to cup Anne's face in the palms of her hands.  "It has always been you; Anne.  Always.   From the moment I first set eyes on you at the Sunday picnic that my parents held.  I was gone the moment you gripped my hand to rush over to the ice cream table."   She smiled a soft smile.  

 Anne tried to step backwards.  But Diana wouldn't let her.   "Diana you don't know what you speak of.   Think of your dreams of riches - children.   Children with a man."  Licking her dry lips.  "I'm honored that you are truly my first friend ever.  But; you don't have to prove your loyalty like this."  

"Don't be afraid Anne."  Diana whispered leaning in.  Placing her lips against Anne's.  Licking Anne's bottom lip begging for an entrance.

  Anne broke the kiss.  "Why would you do this?"  She chocked out.  Her right hand rose to touch her warm lips.  "Why would you leave me like this?"

  "I'm not leaving you."  Diana said as she tried to reach out to touch Anne once more.

  "You all ready had."  Anne whimpered.   She turned and rushed away.   Towards the field.  Towards Matthew.

  Diana with tears rolling down her cheeks watched the love of her life run away.  She prayed that she hadn't scared Anne off with something that Anne wasn't ready to be open to.

 


End file.
